Comfort
by SkyMaiden
Summary: Temari-san," the brunette called out to the sandy-blonde woman in a desperate voice. "Please don' go stay with me tonight." and before she realized she agreed. Temari/Tenten


**A/n: its official I guess I really am a Temari/Tenten supporter. I just find it too cute I guess. This will be just a one-shot to get my feet wet again. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and co.**

* * *

><p>Comforting people in their time of need had never been Temari's strong suit. She actually preferred to avoid the person when they needed time to themselves in order to vent or grieve, but when she learned that it was the girlfriend of one of her recently deceased best friend's she found herself wanting to see what she could do. She wanted to at least try to help if she could. The sandy-blonde haired female came over to her apartment one night. She had her doubts that she could really help.<p>

"She's grieving right now. How am I supposed to really help?"

The sandy-blonde felt something she had never really felt before and that was nerves. She assumed it had to be because she didn't have any experience in comforting people while they were grieving.

"_I'm probably the last person that should be here_." Temari thought to herself.

She knocked on the door hesitantly at first but by the second knock it became stronger. It took some time but eventually a shorter, brown-haired female with round chocolate-colored orbs came to the door. Her eyes were bright red from having been cry for most of the day.

"T-Temari-san?" she spoke with shock in her voice.

"Hey," the taller woman gave a nod. "Hi, Tenten."

Silence followed however and it didn't take long for things to become awkward quickly.

"Um…"

"Temari-san what are you doing here?"

It had been a logical question. The two of them weren't considered to be that close of friends but they did have one important factor in common that connected them.

"I came to see how you were holding up since…" she paused. "She died."

Temari saw the smaller female tense up right away. Tenten looked to the side for a moment as she tried to gather up some strength to continue talking.

"I…" she whispered. "Do you want to come in?" she offered finding that she couldn't bring herself to finish that sentence.

"Sure." Temari nodded then entered the apartment. She saw many flowers, boxes of food, and other various items in the kitchen.

"Everyone's been so nice, giving me so many things that I need."

Temari saw that she was simply being grateful as she should be but food and flowers were not the things she truly needed. She needed the one she loved.

"Tenten are you okay? I mean are you really okay? I want you tell me the truth."

The brunette had her back turned to her as she searched for some cups.

'I'm sorry that everything is in such a mess. Temari are you thirsty? I'm sure that I can find something."

The teal-eyed female headed over to her while she rummaged around in the kitchen. She slowly put a hand to the brown-haired girl's shoulder.

"Tenten,"

"I'm sorry." She repeated. "I know that those cups are around here somewhere."

"Tenten, stop okay, forget about the cups. Let's talk. Let's talk about her."

The smaller girl flinched at those words. She didn't know if she could with a part of her still being in denial and hoping that none of this was true.

"Temari I don't know if I can."

"It'll be okay. I think that we both need this, to have this closure. She was important to both of us."

The brunette nodded in agreement. Temari then carefully led her over to the couch so they could sit. Silence followed for some time. Tenten sat with her arms around her knees in a defensive position. Temari understood why. She was grieving and in pain so this was her way of protecting herself.

"I don't know what to say." She whispered.

"You can start anywhere you want Tenten."

"Well I'm actually kind of surprised you came by. I wasn't expecting it."

"Yeah I know but I wanted to. I needed to see how you were."

"She was your best friend she would have wanted you to stop bye, thank you."

"You're right she would have wanted me to see you, and she is my best friend, but I didn't come here out of obligation. I came because I honestly wanted to."

Tenten looked over to the sandy-blonde haired female. She felt some tears swelling up in the corner of her eyes. It had touched her heart to hear those words because Temari didn't strike her as the gentle, comforting type of person. She had to be having a difficult time with this as well. She slowly hugged the taller female. Temari paused.

"Temari-san thank you."

She gave a small nod then put an arm around her as well. She knew why she had thanked her.

"It's alright and you're welcome."

Before Tenten could stop them the tears were strolling down her cheeks. She let the sandy-blonde go.

"Tenten,"

"Temari-san I can't help it. I miss her."

She slowly rubbed her shoulders. This was hands down the most comfort she had given to a person.

"I know. I miss her too. It's okay to talk about it."

A pained tone could be heard in the brunette's voice as she sobbed louder. She freed herself from Temari's touch. The tears were coming and did not appear to want to stop.

"I miss her so much, more than anything. I'm really all alone now. I don't have anyone else; there isn't anyone else like her. She…" Tenten paused. "I feel so alone Temari-san."

Temari knew how much in love they were so naturally Tenten had to be in a world of pain right now. She had lost someone that she truly loved.

"You aren't alone Tenten, even if you feel like you are. We both lost someone important to us."

Tenten blinked a few times but realization hit her. Temari did have a point.

"You're right." She whispered. "You know what I'm going through a bit. You can probably understand somewhat."

Temari nodded. "

Yeah our relationships were different but she was still someone that we both cared about."

"Yeah, Tenten if it helps any she really loved you. You were sometimes all she could talk about."

"R-Really." She hiccupped through the tears.

"Yeah,"

Tenten put her hand on to the sandy-blonde's shoulder.

"She loved you too Temari-san. You were her best friend. Hm," she laughed. "You were sometimes the only thing she could think about too. It made me jealous sometimes how much she talked about you."

Temari was surprised by this news. She hadn't been expecting for her to admit such a thing.

"You're kidding."

"No." Tenten confirmed. "I used to wonder if maybe she loved you instead." She laughed weakly.

"No, that's impossible. It was you Tenten. She was head over heels in love with you."

For a while they spoke of all the good times that the two of them shared with her. They even spoke of the not so good times.

"Do you remember how much she loved Sukiyaki?" Tenten questioned.

"Yeah it seemed like that was the only thing she knew how to eat."

"I used to make it for her all the time."

"I know I remember."

"I miss her." The brown-eyed girl repeated again.

The tears were gently strolling down her face. She felt so incredibly tired but didn't think she had the strength to move.

"It's getting late.' Temari soon spoke. "I should probably do and you look like you need some rest."

The brunette watched as she got up and started to go through the door. For some reason she didn't really want her to leave.

"Temari-san," she called out in a desperate voice. "Please don't go, stay with me tonight."

Temari blinked several times while processing the question in her head. She didn't know what to exactly say but soon before she realized it she had agreed.

"Okay you look pretty tired though. Let's get you into bed alright."

She walked over to the brown-eyed female so that she could help her up. Together they walked to the bedroom. Temari held on to the smaller girl in a protective way. She carefully helped her into the bed.

"Try to rest okay."

The sandy-blonde sat down on the bed too but made sure that there had been some space between them. The brown-eyed female curled up into a fetal position of sorts with her back turned to the teal-eyed female.

"Temari-san," she whispered.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Thank you for being here. I appreciate it."

"Sure don't mention it."

A sigh escaped the brunette while she shuddered slightly.

"Are you cold?" Temari asked.

"Yeah, I am."

Temari got up then placed the blanket over her. Tenten turned around at that exact moment and their eyes met instantly. Teal eyes were now staring into her teary-eyed chocolate orbs.

"Temari-san," she spoke hesitantly.

"What is it?"

The brunette slowly reached out towards her with hands shaking nervously. She placed a hand on to the sandy-blonde's cheek.

"Temari-san I don't want to be alone tonight."

She didn't even need to be told twice what the brunette had been referring to.

"Tenten you…" but became silenced by the feel of the brown-eyed female's lips to hers.

The kiss began rather stiffly but soon she eventually eased into the kiss. Her mind was telling her that she probably shouldn't be doing any of this. She however didn't stop it until Tenten broke away first.

"Oh shit I'm sorry Temari-san." She covered her mouth, finally realizing exactly what she had done. Temari was the absolute last person she should be kissing at this moment. Temari happened to be her deceased girlfriend's best friend.

"No it's okay I get it. You're in pain and you aren't thinking."

"Yes, but I…" she reached for her again. "Temari-san I don't want to think right now. I only want to feel even if it's only for a little while. I just need to feel again." She took a hold of the teal-eyed woman's lips once more with her hands wandering all over her body. Temari frowned against her lips which only made Tenten fight harder to continue the kiss. Tenten pulled the teal-eyed woman towards her.

"Temari-san," she moaned into her mouth.

She was pulled down to the bed with the brown-eyed female but finally was able to break free of Tenten's hold.

"Tenten we shouldn't."

"I know." She nodded in agreement. "I know that I'll probably hate myself in the morning, but I really need this. I need you."

Temari found herself at a loss for words at that moment. It would very wrong to let this continue any further. They were already crossing the line as it was. Yet one look into those chocolate-brown orbs and she found that she wouldn't say no, or rather she didn't want to. The teal-eyed woman placed both of her hands on to the brown-haired female's face before slowly capturing her lips within hers.

The kiss began slowly softly before both women intensified it. It became hotter, deeper, and more passionate as their tongues wrestled with one another. Temari eventually had the smaller girl on her back and began attacking her neck with hot-passion filled kisses. A light moan escaped her mouth. She took off the green tank-top the brunette had on quickly throwing it to the side. Tenten helped her remove the black lace bra with hands fumbling over one another. Her breast were now freed and seemed to be calling the teal-eyed woman to simply feel them. She placed both hands on to her breasts then gave them a light squeeze.

"Mm…" she moaned in appreciation.

Temari caressed the two mounds at the same time. Her fingers were lightly sliding up and down her nipples. Curiosity over took the blonde and she took the right one into her mouth then gave it a light suck.

"Y-Yes…"

She gave another light suck enjoying the taste of the smaller female. She eventually sucked harder and literally felt it begin to swell in her mouth. She rubbed at the neglected breast continuously playing with her until that nipple as well was hard. Temari pulled her mouth free then watched as Tenten began motioning upwards.

"Can I?" she motioned towards the T-shirt that Temari had on. She nodded giving Tenten the okay to remove the shirt, almost right away the brunette went for the removal of the bra. Once free of it Tenten reached up to massage the sandy-blonde's bosom. She shuddered in anticipation because her hands had felt so nice against her flesh. She continued to grab at them with more force also allowing herself to move her hand up and down along Temari's firm stomach.

"Her stomach feels just like…" she paused stopping herself from finishing that thought instead she removed her hands.

"Temari-san," she whispered.

"Tenten we don't need to go any further than this okay."

She was still trying somehow to get them out of this situation before it reached the point of no return. They hadn't exactly crossed the line completely just yet. They were getting pretty close though.

"No," she shook her head. "I want to do this, please Temari-san don't make me beg anymore. Please make me feel something."

"Alright," she found herself agreeing. Temari pulled down the black shorts that Tenten was wearing.

The brown-eyed female was now naked before the sandy-blonde. She had never really had a reason to be attracted to Tenten before but now she definitely couldn't help it. Tenten was so small, cute, and those chocolate brown-eyes seemed to light up her face.

"_I'm thinking I'm seeing how she could be so attracted to you_." She thought.

Temari lowered her lips to hers once again. The kiss had been soft and sweet both girls broke away for air at the same time.

"Tenten I'll make you feel good, even if it's just for this one night. I promise you will feel good."

She knew she could believe those words because something in the older female's tone told her so all she did was nod.

"Relax okay."

She placed her hands on to Tenten's legs then gently pushed them apart. She began by running her hand up and down the brunette's womanhood feeling a thin patch of brown curls against her fingers while doing so. Temari never entered her fingers inside just lightly played with her outer pussy lips which caused Tenten to moan.

"Temari-san, please…"

"I know." She understood perfectly well what Tenten had been asking for.

She placed herself down at the younger girl's entrance so she would be able to see everything that she was doing. She wanted to fully enjoy the experience with her even if technically they shouldn't be doing this. It was such a slap in the face to her best friend and Tenten's girlfriend. Right now however that didn't seem to matter much. Temari slowly spread her outer lips to be met with a beautiful pink inside that had a thin sliver of wetness trailing down her pussy.

"_You're kind of wet already huh_." She thought.

She wasted no time in carefully entering a finger inside of the brown-haired female's warmth.

"Mm…" she moaned right away.

She rubbed slightly around in circular motions. She enjoyed the hot, wet feeling dancing around her finger for a few more minutes before completely diving in and pressing a bit harder. Temari added another finger and then proceeded to thrust them in harder.

"Oh, god…."

She was certain that if she wanted to she could make the brown-haired female cum with her fingers right then and there but she wouldn't do it that way. She'd get her to cum but it wouldn't be through fingers. Once she had deemed Tenten to be wet enough she pulled her fingers free.

"_I have a feeling she's probably going to taste really good_."

It would be near impossible for someone as cute and adorable looking like Tenten to not taste good. Temari hoped that she was right.

"Temari-san, why did you stop?"

"Don't worry I'm not finished."

Temari pressed her face into her warmth then slowly slid her tongue into her.

"Oh…" she whispered.

The teal-eyed female gave her a few experimental licks shifting her tongue up and down her wet pussy lips. It had been quite some time since Temari was with someone so she found a lot of enjoyment in this action. Tenten sounded as if she was enjoying it too given the sounds emitting from her mouth. She located the brunette's clit then lightly nibbled around it.

"Temari-san that feels so good."

She gripped her hips as she went face first into her pussy literally slamming her tongue as deep as she could into her hot, wet, warmth. The brunette squirmed.

"Oh fuck…"

The sensations running through her body were getting to be a lot for her. She knew it would be a lot for her. She knew it would no doubt be all over soon.

"She does taste good." Temari noticed while sucking hard on the swelling clit in her mouth. It twitched and pulsated hard.

"Temari-san I'm cumming." She shouted out at the height of her release. Her back arched slightly with her knees shaking. She released her liquids into the sandy-blonde's awaiting mouth. She ended up devouring the juices as they flowed from her. Temari did not think she would be able to forget the taste. She waited a few moments before raising her face to meet the brown-eyed female. They stared at each other for a few moments. Tenten's breath returned to her.

"Temari, thank you."

She knew and understood why she had been thanking her. There were no words needed but she gave a nod.

"Tenten I know." She whispered. "Thank you too."

They didn't know what would happen in the morning if anything. They could probably only have this one night between them and never speak of it again for all either of them knew. One thing for sure was that it happened. There would be no take backs and neither of them would forget.


End file.
